Les Serpentards sont gentils en fin de compte !
by Wardstone Chronicles
Summary: Et si les Serpentards était gentils en fin de compte ! Harry va le découvrir après avoir tenter de se suicider ! C'est hyper niais, je l'ai écrit a la va vite la fin est baclé. Enfin bref bonne lecture !


**Les Serpentards sont gentils en fin de compte !**

POV Drago:

Potter a changé, il n'est plus comme avant, il évite les conflits, ne répond plus aux piques de Severus, et surtout il M'EVITE !!!!! La sang de bourbe a bien vu que son ami avait un problème mais la belette con comme il est, il a rien remarqué. Il sort des sourires forcés et cherche même plus à cacher qu'il sont forcés.

Il m'énerve. Vous voyez, on est samedi, il est 1 heure du matin et moi dans mon lit je pense à quoi ? Je pense à Potty ! Saint Potter, même quand il est pas là, il arrive à me faire chier ! Et puis merde quoi, pourquoi il est comme ça ? Il a tout pour lui, il est riche, il est populaire, il est beau ...... Euh minute, j'ai dit que Potter était beau. Oh mon dieu, je devient fou, Potter n'est pas beau, il est horrible, repoussant, pire qu'Hagrid ! Bon j'avoue faut pas que j'exagère non plus.

Et voilà bien joué Potty, je n'arrive plus à dormir. Fait chier, bon à cette heure-là qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Réveiller Blaise et jouer au carte ? Non mauvaise idée, depuis qu'il sort avec Théodore, leur nuit sont agitées, si vous voyez se que je veux dire ! Allez voir ce que fait Pansy ? Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête Drago ? Si tu vas dans la chambre de Pansy à cette heure-là, elle va croire des choses et elle risque de te violer ! Bon bah sinon je peux toujours aller me balader dans le château. Ouais et Rusard ? Abruti ! Bah j'ai juste à lui refiler les coordonnées d'Ombrage, il est amoureux d'elle !

Je me lève de mon lit, je garde mon pyjama cent pour cent soie et mets par-dessus ma robe de Poudlard. Ensuite, j'enfile mes chaussure et en route pour une virée nocturne. J'espère que je vais croiser des poufsouffles, ou encore mieux des gryffondors pour leur retirer des points. Je suis préfet en chef alors je m'amuse ! Mais putain c'est pas possible ils ont tous décidé d'être sage ce soir ou quoi ? Rohhh je m'aventure dans le parc, il fait hyper froid, en même temps Drago, c'est l'hiver, putain je suis trop con parfois !

Je m'avance vers le lac, j'entends un bruit, plus je me rapproche et plus c'est fort, on dirais des sanglots. Qui est-ce qui vient pleurer ici ? Je vois une silhouette marcher sur le lac gelé. Je me rend compte que c'est Potter, c'est donc Potter qui pleure ? Je m'avance encore un peu, je suis caché pour qu'il me voit pas. À l'endroit où il se trouve le lac est assez profond, ça serait con que la glace se brise. Puis, il se met à sauter sur la glace et à courir. Il est fou, elle va se briser et il va couler, vu comment il fait froid le lac va direct se regeler et il va être bloqué ! Je sort de ma cachette et cours jusqu'au lac.

« - Potter revient-là sans faire de geste brusque !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça Malfoy ?»

Sa voix est toute tremblante et pleine de sanglots. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il cherche sur ce lac c'est justement de se noyer. Je commence à avoir peur, comment faire pour le résonner ?

« - Potter tu n'as pas l'intention de te suicider hein ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout je ne sers plus à rien j'ai tué l'autre con sanguinaire ! Je peux mourir tranquillement maintenant !

- Aller Harry reviens s'il te plait, et arrête de dire que tu sers à rien parce que ce n'est pas vrai, avec qui je pourrais me battre moi si tu n'étais pas là ? Qui tiendrait tête à Rogue ? Qui s'amuserait à enfreindre le règlement ? Qui irait sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Qui attraperait le vif d'or dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Qui fera gagner des points et par la même occasion la coupe des quatre maisons à Gryffondor ? J'ai besoin de toi, tout le monde a besoin de toi ! S'il te plait, reviens !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Malfoy ? Je suis sûr que tu serais le premier à être heureux de ma mort !

- Tu te trompes Harry !»

Il hésite puis finalement décide de revenir, il commence à marcher mais la glace craque. Il s'immobilise et me regarde dans les yeux, j'arrive à voir sa peur. Puis d'un coup la glace se brise et Harry s'enfonce dans l'eau. J'enlève ma robe et cours, j'entre moi-aussi dans l'eau et cherche Harry. Je le vois qui commence à couler il a perdu connaissance. Je nage jusqu'à lui, putain de bordel de merde c'est froid. Comme je le pensais la glace c'est reformée au-dessus de nous. Merde ma baguette est restée dans le dortoir. Je commence à manquer d'air, je donne de grands coups dans la glace, mais celle-ci ne cède pas. Je commence à voir des points noirs, signe que mon cerveau manque d'air. Un éclair passe devant moi et brise la glace, je regarde vers l'endroit d'où provient l'éclair et je vois le roi des sirènes. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et sort de l'eau.

Je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'arrive à atteindre la rive. Je saisis un collier que j'ai autour du cou, tous les serpentards en ont un, il nous est donnés le tout premier jour de cours, car Serpentard est la maison que tout le monde déteste donc si quelqu'un est blessé il peut contacter une personne de son choix qui porte le même collier. Je décide d'envoyer un SOS à Blaise en lui disant de prendre ma baguette et que j'étais près du lac sans lui donner plus d'explication. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard suivis de Théodore et Pansy.

« - Dray, oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je vous expliquerais dans la salle commune pour l'instant il faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller à l'infirmerie, Harry a perdu connaissance.

- Drago l'infirmière n'est pas là ainsi que Dumbledore, ils sont partis pour une mission importante !

- Bon alors direction la salle commune !

- Avec Potter ?

- Oui il faut que je le soigne ! »

Arrivés à la salle commune, je demande à Pansy d'aller faire couler un bain bien chaud. J'emmène Harry dans la salle de bain et vois que Pansy a fini. Je déshabille Harry et le plonge dans l'eau.

« - Va te changer Drago je m'occupe de Harry, sèche-toi et change-toi !

- Merci Pansy !»

Je prend quelques serviettes avec moi et direction ma chambre, je me sèche et passe un pyjama sec et un gros pull. Je prend un autre pyjama et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je sort Harry de l'eau ça fait plus de 15 minute qu'il y est ça doit être bon. Avec l'aide de Pansy je le sèche et l'habille. On le replace sur le fauteuil près du feu et chacun prend sa couette pour dormir sur les canapés afin de veiller sur Harry.

POV Harry:

J'ai mal à la tête, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux de peur d'avoir encore plus mal. J'essaie de me concentrer pour me rappeler ce qui c'est passé hier. Et je me souviens, j'étais triste depuis la bataille je suis mal, je me sens coupable d'avoir donné la mort, même si cette personne était le pire enfoiré du monde. Alors je suis allé au lac dans l'intention de me suicider, puis Drago et arrivé et il m'a sauvé.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois du vert, il a dû m'amener dans sa salle commune je le vois mal aller chez les gryffondors ! Je me redresse et constate que j'ai beaucoup de couvertures sur moi, je regarde à droite et je vois Drago qui dort dans un fauteuil, à côté de lui il y a un canapé dedans dort Zabini et Nott. Quand je tourne la tête à gauche je vois Parkinson qui, elle, dort dans un fauteuil. J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai froid malgré les couvertures. Je tremble, mes dents claquent, j'ai dû attraper un gros rhume ! Et puis le drame, j'éternue. Tous se réveillent en sursaut, et tournent la tête vers moi.

« - Merci beaucoup !»

Je commence à me lever et je m'avance, ma tête tourne de plus en plus.

« - Où vas-tu ?

- Je vous ai assez embêtés comme ça, je retourne à ma salle commune !»

Je commence à marcher, mais mes jambes me lâchent et je tombe par terre. Ah bah non ! Quelqu'un m'a rattrapé, je lève la tête et vois Drago.

« - D'une tu ne nous as pas dérangé et de deux, vu ta fièvre, tu doit être très malade alors tu retournes dans ton fauteuil et tu laisses les serpentards s'occuper de toi ! À moins que tu préfères que ce soit les gryffondors, dans ce cas je t'apporte jusqu'à ta salle commune !»

Étrangement je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à ma salle commune.

« - Non je......je préfère rester ici !

- Je te ramène dans ton fauteil, je m'habille et je vais te chercher à manger ! Pansy, tu peux l'aider à aller se laver comme hier et pour les vêtements, tu prends dans mon armoire. Blaise tu m'accompagne et Théo tu cherches des couvertures s'il te plait.»

Tous commencèrent à s'activer, Parkinson m'aida à me lever, elle passa un bras autour de ma taille et moi un autour de ses épaules. Elle me fit un sourire et me mena dans une chambre, elle m'assit dans le lit et partit vers une armoire elle l'ouvrit en grand.

« - Bon alors voici les vêtements à Drago, il m'a dit de prendre des vêtements de rechange pour toi dans son armoire donc tu peux choisir Potter.

- Je pense que niveau esthétique, tu t'y connais mieux que moi Parkinson, alors choisis !

- À une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu m'appelles Pansy !

- D'accord mais que si tu m'appelles Harry !»

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et sorti un t-shirt vert, un pantalon noir, une paire de chaussettes noires et de belles chaussures noires. Elle partit dans une autre pièce puis revient quelques minutes plus tard, pour m'accompagner dans cette même pièce. C'est une grande et belle salle de bain, je vois qu'elle a rempli une grande baignoire, sans aucune gêne je me déshabille devant elle, d'un parce que selon les dires de Drago elle m'a vu comme ça hier et aussi parce que je suis gay !

Elle m'aide à entrer dans la baignoire, une fois que j'y suis, elle me laisse seul dans la baignoire. Le bain me détend, je reste pas trop longtemps non plus, je me lève prend une serviette m'essuie du mieux que je peux et place cette serviette autour de ma taille et apparaît dans la chambre Pansy bouquine dans le lit. Quand elle me voit arriver elle se lève et m'aide à m'habiller, elle me fit s'assoir dans le fauteuil et Théo plaça les couvertures qu'il avait trouvé sur moi.

« - Merci Pansy de m'avoir aidé, et merci Nott de m'avoir donner c'est couverture !

- Comment c'est pas juste, elle tu l'appelle par son prénom et moi par mon nom !

- Merci Théodore de m'avoir donné ces couvertures.

- Tu peux m'appelez Théo !»

C'est vraiment bizarre, les serpentards ne sont pas du tout ce qu'on imagine, ils sont gentils et ont du cœur, quand ils sont entre-eux ils laissent paraitre leurs sentiments. Je suis content pour une fois depuis très longtemps.

POV Drago:

Blaise et moi on arrive dans la grande salle et on se dirige rapidement vers la table des serpentards, on prend autant de nourriture que l'on peut et on commence à partir. Mais d'un coup, apparaît devant nous Severus. Mais quel con je suis, je prends plein de nourriture comme ça devant les profs et en espérant que ça passera inaperçue !

« - Jeunes gens savez-vous que Potter a disparu, il est introuvable. Je trouve ça bizarre que vous preniez autant de nourriture pour l'emmener dans votre chambre alors que Potter a disparu. Y seriez vous pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Potter ?

- Professeur Rogue, nous n'avons pas enlevé Harry il est tout simplement dans notre salle commune de son propre chef vous avez qu'à aller constater par vous-même.»

On repartit avec la nourriture, suivi de Severus. Arrivés dans la salle commune, on entendit un grand éclat de rire, je tournais la tête et vit que c'était Harry qui rigolait. De façon naturel, pas forcée. Cette vision me fit sourire, je m'approchais de lui avec Blaise et Severus sur mes talons.

« - Voilà Harry, on a dévalisé la grande salle, figure-toi que tout le monde dit que tu as disparu et quand le professeur Rogue nous a vu emmener autant de nourriture, il a cru qu'on t'avait enlevé !»

Harry rigola un peu puis commença à manger, plus tard Severus lui apporta une potion qui le guérit assez vite, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller. Le lundi matin, Harry alla vers Ron et Hermione qui ne l'avaient pas vu du week-end, il leur raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé et les gryffondors pardonnèrent aux serpentards. Tous devinrent amis, mais deux devinrent plus qu'amis, Harry et Drago s'étaient avoués qu'ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs amis.

Ah oui une dernière chose, bizarrement les notes de Harry augmentèrent en potions, pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus !

Voilà, oui je sais c'est nul, c'est niais, enfin bref désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps ! Pouet-Pouet !


End file.
